


B.

by ppxyoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss-to-bae, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Top Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan is That Boss, boss and secretary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppxyoon/pseuds/ppxyoon
Summary: B is one of alphabets that can range from Boss to Bae (or even Baby)In which, Jeonghan went from Seoul to Los Angeles to running his family, well his dad’s business there. Little did he know, he will have a secretary (his dad so called righthand man) accompanied him 24/7.Littler did he know,he had met the specific secretary before.In another side of the world,In a different position from now,In dating magazine to be specific.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	1. Boss

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and I really did try my best to describe what Yoon Jeonghan looks like in this fic. So, basically, Yoon Jeonghan here is the same Yoon Jeonghan from that An Ode GV events (that one with black hair, red suit and black shirt).

Joshua stood there, at the exactly same position as 10 minutes ago. His posture has been fixed to be polite too, as he is now standing in front of his new boss.

Well.

His boss’ only son, actually.

The man who he just met a little more than 10 minutes ago does not look at him at all. He keeps turning pages and pages of employees’ profiles in the large blue folder that Mr. Yoon, his _real_ boss, gave it to him when he walked in.

To be more specific, _he_ was the one who carries this large blue folder that thicker than his thighs- well, he is not exaggerate- from HR section to this very specific room. The room that was Mr. Yoon’s.

“What’s your name?” is the first question the blond hair man asked him after twenty minutes (plus or minus) has been passed.

“Joshua Hong, sir.”

He just nods in response.

“You don’t have to be that polite to me. I’m at your age.”

At his age? Seriously? How could he know someone age with just a couple of looks? He remembered Mr. Yoon didn’t introduce him more than 2 sentences (which are his name and his position).

“I’m looking at your employee’s profile, if you wonder.”

Yes. He wonders.

“You are Korean-American right? Do you have a Korean name?” Joshua raises his eyebrows in response. “I’m not familiar with your English name. It’s hard to pronounce.”

He raises his eyebrows more.

“Mr. Yoon is fine calling me Joshua. Mrs. Lee is also fine as well.”

But, anyways.

“You can call me ‘ _Jisoo_ ’ if you more comfortable.” He swears he sees his new boss freezes in the unit of milliseconds. “That is my Korean name.”

“Your name sounds more familiar to me.” Jeonghan closes the large blue folder with the loud noise because of its weight. “I will call you Jisoo then.”

“Is this okay?”

Did he have a right to say no?

“Yes sir.”

“I asked you to drop the ‘sir’ earlier, Jisoo.” Now, his new boss is looking at him. For the first time in thirty minutes. His eyes are dark but hazy. It looks like he didn’t look at him, at Joshua.

Maybe, he looks through his body to some _Jisoos_ who maybe lives in some other parts of the world.

“No need to be polite to me. It makes me feel distant.”

“I have to be here for few years. Which means you will be here with me for few years too. Right? Jisoo.” Actually, he’s not sure. But he nods anyways. “I want you to feel comfortable working with me.”

“If you insist.”

“Good.” Jeonghan smiles for the first time. His eyes now focus on him.

Joshua thinks his heart beats fast for a mere second.

Luckily, there is the sound of someone knocking the door. So, he has an excuse to excuse himself.

It’s Choi Seungcheol.

One of the company’s rising stars. He became a sale manager at the age of 30 with outstanding visions and performance. Despite he is Mr. Yoon’s step son, he doesn’t have much gossip as Joshua has.

Even though he’s quite not sure where his gossips come from.

But Choi Seungcheol is his good friend.

“Good morning, Jisoo.” Seungcheol greets him with a friendly smile.

Ok.

He may forget to mention.

Seungcheol is the first one who insists to call him by his Korean name.

“I’m here to escort you to the board meeting.” He then turns his attention to Jeonghan who stands up to pick his suit.

“You can go now.” His new boss who is struggling to tie his tie says to him. “I will call you to discuss about our work once I finish the meeting.”

“Did I interrupt anything?” The young manager asks with sorry in his voice. “The meeting will be held in the next 15 minutes. If you have anything to talk, you may now though.”

“No. I just haven’t settled out the scope of work with Jisoo yet.”

Joshua looks at Jeonghan busily tries to tie his tie while talking. Mr. Yoon told him the day before that his son, real son, is somewhat ambitious in some way. Not that it’s a bad trait. But somehow, it crosses to the stubborn side.

He could just ask Joshua to tie his tie for him. It didn’t look like he didn’t know that he will have a meeting soon. He _is_ his secretary.

“I will do it for you.” Joshua offers with a small smile. He gestures his hand to the untied tie at Jeonghan’s torso.

The tie was at his torso.

How worse it could be?

“Was he dad’s secretary?”

“Excuse me, but who?” Seungcheol asks back with playful smile. “You have to be more specific. There are so many _he_ s in this office.”

“It’s my bad asking you.”

His step brother who is also his very first friend sends one last laugh to him before answering. “Yes. **_Jisoo_** was.”

“And he will be my secretary now since I’m taking dad’s position?”

“Depends.”

Jeonghan raises his eyebrows at Seungcheol’s back. “What do you mean ‘depends?’”

“It depends.” The sale manager stops his feet at the door of the large meeting room. “Whether you would like him to be **_your_** secretary.”

Jeonghan inserts his hand into his pockets.

“You may know. Dad is quite concern he will resign from us soon.”

“Will he?”

“He once said to me it depended.”

Seungcheol knocks the door two times enough for the member of the board in the room to realize that their boss (at least at this very new brances) has arrived before opening the door and walking in. Jeonghan tails behind his brother.

“Good morning everyone. I’m sure most of you already know who is standing next to me right now.”

It’s one and only biological son of Mr. Yoon Jong Shin.

Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan.

It’s not usual for Joshua to swear. But this time he cannot hold himself anymore.

Ten minutes ago, when Jeonghan gave up and nodded his face to allow him to tie his silky blue tie as Joshua offered, he was trying his best to tie it as usual.

It’s not the process of knotting that make him swear.

It’s the stare when he looked up after done knotting that silky blue tie.

Jeonghan’s face was inched close to his.

Joshua is quite sure that he is one of the good-looking gentlemen in this building. He receives tons of flowers and chocolates every year on valentine. Maybe these are where his tons of gossips come from.

But Jeonghan is on another level.

His new boss is _fucking-handsome._

His heart beats _fucking_ fast.

Calm down, Jisoo.

“Calm down, will you?” His accounting friend who appears to just passing his desk gives him a skeptical smile. “What made you blush this hard though?”

He’s your boss.

“You don’t wanna know, Jihoon.”

“That’s right.” The accountant nods his head in agreement. “I just want to make sure your face will not explode.”

Joshua gives a death glare to his little friend.

“But he will.”

Jihoon smirks then walks down the hallway, way from him, from his desk.

From his boss.

Why Jeonghan is standing there behind Jihoon?

He remembered Mr. Yoon always disappears in the board meeting for about an hour or two.

Why the fuck Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan is here at about ten minutes after the meeting was started.

“Why you look this shock just I’m standing here?” His boss asked with raised eyebrow. “I received a very important call from one of our clients. So I am here to answer their call.”

“If you wonder.”

Jeonghan walks pass him to his room (former Mr. Yoon’s room) with his hands still in his pockets.

“Even if you don’t, I wonder why you look this blush though?”

The door clicks shut with the hint of mischief smile on his new boss’s face.

Joshua sighs behind the closed door.

Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan, who appears to have the same age as he and Seungcheol are.

Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan, who is his big boss’s only son.

Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan, who is the one that made his heart flutter a certain time ago.

Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan, who is in the same group of friends of his ex-boyfriend.

Well.

Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan, who is his **_boss_**.

Look like Joshua will experience this kind of blush everyday from now on.


	2. Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who will take all the blame?

It appears that Jeonghan doesn’t quite remember him.

Maybe he did, but he just didn’t want him to be uncomfortable.

Or. Maybe, he didn’t remember him at all.

Well.

Joshua cannot really blame his new boss though.

Before he came back to Los Angeles, he lived in Korea. In particular, he was born

in the U.S but he grew up in Korea where his mom was moved to work there. And now he reciprocates back to the U.S because his mom married a business man here.

And because of that,

His mom wants him to resign from this job and help her and step-father with their business.

He didn’t hate his step-father. But he didn’t get along well with him neither.

So he will try his best to extend the time as much as he can.

Aside from his family drama, when he was in Korea, he once desperately wanted to find a significant other as all of his friends had one. It’s quite childish when he comes to think of it now. But at that time, he was influenced.

He registered in one of the most famous dating magazines at that time.

And he got a very good-looking high school basketball player to hang out during winter as a result.

Jeonghan was one of that very good-looking high school basketball player group of friends. But he rarely showed up when he went on a date. As it was in winter and Jeonghan’s sensitive to cold breeze. (This was an information from his ex.)

To sum up,

Joshua cannot really blame Jeonghan if his new boss cannot remember what happen in the cold winter approximately 10 years ago.

Oh.

It was **_ten_** years ago.

Actually, Joshua happens to remember because Jeonghan was the most _fucking-handsome_ high school basketball player at that time.

He remembered his feature, his face, his name.

Just that.

He didn’t even think of blaming Jeonghan when his new boss cannot remember him, when at least he should remember his face or his name.

Why the _fuck_ in this world that he was blamed by his new boss for forgetting that he prefers Starbucks over a cup of black coffee from an expensive coffee machine.

Ok. He was informed **_two_** days ago not ten years.

But still,

“Why you look grumpy today?” Lee Jihoon, who surprisingly frequently visits his floor asks during their lunch time.

“I?”

“Yes. You.” Jihoon chews a spoonful of rice in a Korean restaurant. “Don’t like your new boss?”

Jisoo startled before looking around. “Don’t say shit like that. No matter it is real or not, I will be gossiped about that for few weeks.”

Actually, he will be gossiped until it reaches his boss, whoever it is.

Jihoon shrugs his shoulder. “You will have tons of gossip Josh. No matter what you do.”

“You should help me lower the risk.”

“I am” The smaller man has a crook smile on his round face. “In my own ways.”

“In your very own ways.” Joshua mocks. He then widens his eyes. “Did I look that grumpy?”

“Slow response but yes.”

“It showed on your face. That’s why I asked you.”

“I got scold.” Joshua answered with a mocking smile. “Just because I didn’t get his coffee right.”

“That’s normal for someone who didn’t like coffee like you.”

“I knew it was my fault to forget what he wanted. But why he had to be that piss to me for the entire morning with just one cup of coffee.”

Jihoon was listening to his friend while quirking his eyebrows. It’s rare to see Joshua this grump. For someone who exposes to more than half of the people in the office per day and has to receive all of the complaints to the boss, it’s rare to see Joshua bother by getting angry.

To be honest,

It’s equally rare to see Joshua blush as well.

Maybe this fucking-handsome-28-year-old Jeonghan is different.

Jihoon is an observant. He likes to taste the water.

“Let settle things down by buying him his wanted coffee.”

“Pardon?”

“Do you have to be this polite when you’re amazed?”

“You pissed him.”

“I pissed who?”

“Jisoo.” Seungcheol looks at his legally younger brother from the opposite sofa in Jeonghan’s room after their hectic meeting for the entire afternoon. He wants his eyes to look at something that is not projector, paper, texts or any English words.

But looking at this younger brother who quite piss is not a good choice for relaxation.

“Sorry. But _he_ pissed me.”

“With just a cup of coffee.”

“Well. It’s not _just_ a cup of coffee.”

Seungcheol sits straight with amusement. Why his friend emphasized that word? Did he miss anything?

“Then what it was?”

Jeonghan sighs in defeat.

“He brought me a cup of black coffee in this specific white ceramic coffee cup in the morning and greeted me with ‘ _good morning, boss_ ’.”

Jeonghan pointed to said coffee cup that placed stonily on his desk. The amount of coffee is ¾ of the cup, which Seungcheol can imply that Jeonghan didn’t even touch this pitiful coffee at all.

Seungcheol has to use his brain again after use all of his braincells in that stoic meeting.

He sighs.

“Don’t tell me that he reminds you of that _Jisoo_.”

Jeonghan doesn’t response.

“If this is the case, you should feel by yourself that it was only the name that identical. I confirm. Nothing else.”

Actually, he knew.

From the first step of Jisoo into his dad’s room last week, until now, he knew. He felt it that they are completely different persons in any perspectives, apart from that same Korean name.

That’s why he insisted to call him, Jisoo.

That Jisoo, who **_was_** his crush on high school day, is a cheerful and bubbly girl. She always tells joke and tease their friends. She once served him coffee in the white coffee cup when we did occupation roleplay in our English class.

Jisoo was married last month in Korean with the same boy whom she dated in university without telling him anything. She was his everything. His crush. His girl friend. His friend. His very good friend.

Maybe, that why he pissed at **_Jisoo_**. Another Jisoo.

“Jisoo told me that you are the one who want to call him by his Korean name.” Jeonghan just nods in tired manner. Seuncheol points at the large blue folder on his desk. “I bet YOU knew his Korean name before asking.”

“Why did you do that?”

Jeonghan sighed again. Why today felt so long for him? Is it because of lack of caffeine in his blood?

“I don’t want to call him Joshua.”

The sale manager raises his eyebrow in curious. “Why?”

“ ** _Wonwoo_** used to call him like that, ten years ago.” Jeonghan brings the pile of paper at the edge of his desk to his sight. It’s time for them to resume working. “I don’t want to remind him that. I’m pretty sure he remembered.”

“Wonwoo? Your high school friend?”

“Yes. That Wonwoo.” The new boss of this LA branch picks up a pencil. “More of that will be talked later, at home, if I want.”

“Go back to your room please, Mr. Choi.”

Seungcheol stands up with grin on his face. “See you then.”

It’s half past six in the evening.

Jeonghan sighs nth times today. He has tons of works to be done within tomorrow and he needs coffee. The nearest Starbucks is two blocks away. It’s not that far, yet it’s not near. Furthermore, he’s not sure whether he will be back to the office if he steps out of the door.

Is it the right choice he made to come all the way here?

Traveling 5,958 miles across the ocean.

He stands up and strengthens his arms.

He may use the expensive coffee machine that Seungcheol recommended instead of walking to Starbucks. If it was not served in that similar white coffee cup, then he is fine.

Jeonghan opens the door and has to step backward with dazed.

Jisoo is standing in front of his room’s door with a famous Starbucks coffee in his hand.

“Oh.”

“Good evening. Are you going to call it a day? It’s not good to work overtime, Jisoo.”

“I- I will.” His secretary stutters. Maybe, it’s because he doesn’t have angry in his voice like in the morning. Jisoo relaxes his face muscles. “Will you too?”

“No. Not after I finish all that piles of work on my desk.”

“Get home safely.”

Jeonghan almost walks pass Jisoo when he was called by the latter.

“Yes?”

“Coffee.”

“For me?”

Jisoo nods.

“I bought it for you, at noon. But when I got back, you were in that tedious meeting. So, it was in the refrigerator all the time.”

“Today, you didn’t have any coffees.” Jisoo avoids his gaze while speaking.

So, he didn’t see his smile.

“Thank you.”

He wishes his smile reaches his voice.

“Sorry for this morning.”

“I will not—”

“That should be my line, Jisoo.” Jeonghan takes the cold coffee from Jisoo’s hand. “I would like to have one cube of sugar tomorrow.”

“Pardon?”

Jeonghan laughs. He turns around to go back to his room. “You are polite even when you are dazed, huh?”

“See you tomorrow, Jisoo.”


	3. Banana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Banana or Kiwi?

Joshua went out with Jeonghan after 4 weeks of working with his new boss.

Ok.

That may a little bit misleading.

He went out _of office to have an important meeting with a client_ with Jeonghan after 4 weeks of working with his new boss.

Joshua had attended this kind of meeting with Mr. Yoon before. It’s not new to him. Even for the client, they always bring their secretaries or assistants to the meeting for taking note or minute.

But this time,

It’s different.

Mr. Yoon is around his father age. Everyone could assume that he was Mr. Yoon’s secretary once they walked into the meeting room full of people. While, he and Jeonghan are around same ages. They could assume anything far beyond that terminology ‘secretary’.

And Joshua was right.

He saw some of attendees who he had met before with Mr. Yoon looked at him in amusement with wide eyes.

He felt awkward and wanted to announce that he was just his secretary. It looked like Jeonghan didn’t think the same way. His boss started the meeting at the minute they walked in. Shut all of Joshua’s chances and their chances to ask anything simultaneously.

Maybe that was better.

Maybe.

“You look distress. Did anything go wrong?” Joshua jolts with the sudden questions from the one who walks down the aisle.

Yes.

Aisle.

After their morning (that was prolong to afternoon) meeting, Jeonghan suggested that they stopped by at the nearest supermarket to do _grocery shopping_.

What a date it is.

Well.

It’s one fine ( _fucking_ cold) day in mid January, actually.

Because his dad, Mr. Yoon, will entirely retire from all the work in this LA branch, all the employees here (excluding Jeonghan himself) want to throw a warming farewell and birthday in-house party for him.

It should be Joshua and some of his friends in marketing department to come here for grocery shopping.

Not him and Jeonghan.

Joshua looks at the firm back of his boss who casually picks any ingredients to make a healthy home-made cake for his father. After Joshua tole Jeonghan about this plan for approval, he just gave him a cool ‘ok’ with a small smile.

Didn’t know that he planned to make the cake himself.

“Hong Jisoo, are you with me?”

He jolts again with the raised voice of his boss. Jeonghan stands there a few meters away from him. But now Joshua doesn’t look at his back anymore.

It’s his face.

_Fucking-handsome_ face.

“Yes, sir?”

“I told you to drop the honorific a month ago.”

“Yes, Jeonghan?” He rephrases his sentence and receives a satisfied smile from Jeonghan. He almost slipped the word ‘boss’ a minute ago. Jeonghan told him on one cozy Friday that he didn’t want anyone to call him boss. When, in fact, he _is_ the boss.

“Where was your mind all this time?”

“I asked you what’s wrong but you didn’t response so, I thought everything was okay.”

His boss walks back to him with fruits in his hands.

“Did everything okay, Jisoo?”

Jisoo’s heart almost drops when detects that caring tone from Jeonghan’s voice.

Or, maybe, it was his imagination.

“Yes. I was just thinking about meeting.” He lies.

“You shouldn’t.” Come Jeonghan replies. “Which one is better? Kiwi or Banana?”

“For what?” Jisoo blinks while looking at two completely (at least in his mind) different fruits in Jeonghan’s hand.

“Decoration.”

Oh.

He certainly wants to make the cake himself, doesn’t he?

“You should know Mr. Yoon better than me.” Jisoo blunts out a reply without second thought. And now he regrets it.

Not all family has warm and close relationship. His is the great example. He thought that Mr. Yoon was a great business man and a great father. Until he saw a look on Jeonghan’s face.

“Sorry.”

“No. It’s not like that.” Jeonghan gives him an assurance smile. “I’m just stay away from him for so long that I’m not sure if he’s still the same.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t.” His boss says firmly. “It’s fine.”

Joshua just nods in response. He doesn’t know what to say to not let the regret forms itself into another ‘sorry’ that slips through his mouth.

“So, Kiwi or Banana?”

“I haven’t seen Mr. Yoon ate both.”

“Oh. Then, I should go with strawberry as a safe choice, shouldn’t I?” Jeonghan laughs to himself while walking down the aisle to put the pity Kiwi and Banana back into their places.

“I think so.”

They walked down different aisles in order to get all the ingredients Jeonghan wanted. Joshua was still doubt whether Jeonghan could make a cake or not. He hasn’t seen Jeonghan cooked anything before, even a cup of coffee if we put coffee into the category of home-made. Not wanting to regret saying anything, Joshua just kept the question in his throat tailing behind Jeonghan.

Until they came back to the same aisle for fruit.

“I think we finish?”

“Do you want anything else?”

“Coffee, indeed.” Joshua gives a small laugh as a reward for his boss’s attempt in humor.

“Starbucks is on our way back.”

Jeonghan raises his eyebrow. “Do you still want to go back to the office? It’s almost half past four. You can just call it a day.”

Well. He hadn’t done _anything_ related to his work today.

“Plus, I will go straight to my apartment. These fresh fruits and cream and flour and more need to be in my fridge before they spoil.”

Oh.

He forgot to think about this.

Jeonghan picked him up this morning at the bus stop near his house to go straight to the meeting location. If Jeonghan goes back to his apartment, it will be a different route from going back to the office.

Yet, it is the same route to his house.

Did his boss plan this since the god-know-hour in the morning? Or, did he plan it since yesterday when suggest picking him up this morning?

Only god knows.

Oh. Jeonghan too.

“I can still drop you at the office if you want.”

“It’s out of your way.” Joshua protests. He cannot, should not, be a burden to his boss.

“It’s fine.”

“Actually, it’s better than you walking or taking a bus there. You will reach your desk at 5 pm. sharp, in best scenario.”

Yes. His boss is right.

“I’ll call it a day then.” He says in defeat.

“That’s great.”

Did any other company have the boss as chill as this?

Joshua looks at the same firm back that’s now familiar to him, to his sight. Jeonghan keeps his word really well. He wanted Joshua to be comfortable around him. And he keeps doing to make sure Joshua’s comfortable with him.

Jeonghan will surely become a great business man like his father. Maybe, greater.

“Jisoo.”

“Yes?”

“Kiwi or Banana?”

Joshua chocks the air as he receives the notorious question again second time today. These two fruits (he’s not sure if they are the same pity two that Jeonghan brought) in his boss’s hands.

“For what?”

“Tomorrow breakfast.”

Joshua blinks.

“I saw you ate yogurt and fruit for breakfast every morning.” Jeonghan explains the reason behind his question while walking toward him. “I saw you ate both. So, which one do you prefer for tomorrow?”

He’s so detailed.

How could his boss remember something like this? Like, what fruits he ate with yogurt for all this past month?

“If you think too long, the traffic will get worse.”

“Or, I will buy both.”

“Banana.”

“Noted.”

He almost forgets the incident this morning when everyone though they were dating. But the way Jeonghan put down the banana into their cart and insisting to pay for his breakfast with his card reminds him really well.

It looks like they are dating even with Joshua’s point of view. Not surprise why some clients looked at him that way.

It really looks like they are dating.

Unfortunately,

They are not.

(yet)

Through he is not quite sure where this thought and feeling comes from, he accepts them anyway.

His boss is so _fucking-handsome and attractive_.

Who can resist his charm by the way?

“You and Jisoo out of the office all day.” Seungcheol greets him when he reaches home, after dropping Jisoo at the front door of his secretary’s house.

The front door of his house.

Not the bus stop near this house.

Because it’s getting dark when we finished the grocery (cake) shopping, he offered to drive Jisoo home. It’s dark and it’s cold. He was not sure how far Jisoo’s home from the bus stop was.

Additionally, he wanted to be certain that Jisoo got home safe.

He knows that his secretary is a fine ( _fucking fine to be honest_ ) grown-up adult with a gentle smile and polite attitude. He will be safe walking back his home that is few meters away from the bus stop.

He still wants to be certain with his own eyes.

Jisoo looks fragile and delicate in his point of view. Not in a bad way.

“Did you have any problem?”

“No. Not at all.” Seungcheol grins. “In fact, I’m glad that you get along really well with him.”

Jeonghan hums a response while bringing _everything_ into the fridge.

“It may make him stay.”

He forgot that Seungcheol usually hints that Jisoo has a plan to resign.

“If he wishes to go, do you think it’s worth to make him stay?”

“What if he doesn’t?”

The new boss stops for a minute to bring the flour out of the fridge before turning his head to his brother who looking at him from the living room too.

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just asking. You know, there was a highly potential salesman left our company due to family matter.”

“It’s still his wish.”

“Not really. Not totally.”

“But, yeah, still his wish.”

The sale manager turns his attention to the television. He changes the topic when he has completed his mission. “Did you eat?”

“No.”

“Great. Let’s order something. I’m hungry.”

He wants to make Jeonghan aware that Jisoo can leave the company anytime. And if his closest friend wants to do anything, he should do it now.

Before it’s too late.


	4. Bowling

After the in-house party was very successful in giving Mr. Yoon a warm goodbye (with a sweet but healthy cake made by his very own son), it’s time for them to throwing a warm welcome to the _fucking-handsome_ new boss, Yoon Jeonghan.

It cannot be held secretly as when they decide to do for Mr. Yoon. As Jeonghan is now at the topmost position in this branch, everything happens here need to get his permission first.

Even Seungcheol cannot approve the plan of this party on his own.

So here come Hong Jisoo Joshua, standing in front of the very familiar door with a cup of coffee (Starbucks indeed) in his hand.

He’s in charge (forcefully) to ask for permission to hold the warm welcome party for Jeonghan. Actually, he is in charge in anything related to Jeonghan. Contrary to his freaking attractive face and figure, none of the employee, even Jihoon, wants to walk pass this door.

In which Joshua could not think of any reasonable reasons.

But now he knows.

He was standing here for a couple of minutes, looking at the ice cubes in the coffee in his hand.

He’s nervous for the only-god-know reason.

The door pulls open from inside which makes Joshua steps backward automatically. The _fucking-handsome_ boss looks at him with confusion.

“Why don’t you come in?”

He doesn’t know neither.

“I’m going to.” He lies. At least he wants to stand there for another couple of minutes.

“Then, come.”

Ok.

His dirty mind is quite on operation now.

“I though you were frozen out there when getting me a Starbuck.”

He was.

It’s still in January and it’s freaking cold outside. He wore about 3 layers of shirts (not include long coat) but it’s still cold.

“Or you were?” Jeonghan raises his eyebrow with skeptical look on his face. “You still look frozen.”

He nods while walking inside his room that has the heater on.

“Then, you shouldn’t go out.”

“I offered to buy it for you in return of the banana weeks ago.” Joshua puts down the iced coffee on Jeonghan’s desk. “I’m fine now.”

Actually, not quite. But will be.

“You still shouldn’t.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

Jeonghan opens his drawer to find something while talking. “Do you like it?”

“Like what?”

“The banana.”

“It’s just a banana, Jeonghan.”

His boss laughs a small but joyful laugh. “You’re right.”

“But it the first thing I gave it to you right?”

Oh.

It’s the first thing that make him realize that Jeonghan does care and want to be friend with him like he said on the very first day.

“Here is the second.”

The hot pack.

“I kinda sensitive to cold so I always have something like this everywhere around me.”

Yes. He knew.

“Next time you feel cold, you can just come to me, Jisoo.”

Such a sweet and caring boss with a fucking-handsome and attractive face.

Who will be at fault if Jisoo falls into those sweet talking and caring manner?

Maybe, it’s Jisoo himself.

Jisoo, who cannot resist to his boss regular charm.

He can foresee his heart breaks into pieces on the ground when he realizes Jeonghan will not reciprocate his feeling back owing to all of these are what he usually does. Not to mentioned another _Jisoo_ in another continent who Jeonghan looked pass him on the very first day.

He may resign before all these imaginations happen.

He wishes he will.

“Did everything go well?”

“Yes.” Jisoo looks up from his paper work to meet eyes with the sales manager who rests his arms on his desk partition.

“Did he ask anything or object to anything?”

“He did object about this whole idea. He said we hadn’t had to.” The secretary recalls back to the conversation with Jeonghan this morning. (after he got back to reality).

“So? Did we have a green light or not?”

“Yes. We did.”

“But he negotiated to only have an evening-to-night out at the near bowling complex.”

“Bowling?”

“Yes. What’s wrong?” Jisoo asks with concern when Seungcheol knits his eyebrows.

“Nothing. Just confuse.”

“Me too to be honest.”

“For which?”

“I’ve never though that he was into bowling.” I thought he was into basketball. But Jisoo didn’t want to say that out loud. Even if he doubts that Seungcheol has already knew.

“He was.”

Jisoo just nods. Maybe, he used to go bowling with that _Jisoo_ when they were back in Korea. Maybe, Jeonghan went bowling when he was dating Wonwoo.

Whatever it was, it was not his business.

Even if his heart aches a little thinking of it.

“Did you go with him too? I have to make an appointment and order appetizer and food. What does he like?”

“He’s not picky. As long as it’s not spicy, he will be fine.”

“Noted. I will have that as a remark when I order.”

Jisoo picks up his pencil to jot down the note from Seungcheol. The hot pack that he reeived from his boss who has been in their conversation for about 5 minutes is still there on his table.

It catches Seungcheol’s attention surprisingly.

“Are you cold? I think the heater is doing fine in this floor.”

“Not that much.”

“But you have a hot pack.”

“It’s from Jeonghan.”

“We have to talk.”

“Not now. I’m tired.” Jeonghan drops himself on the sofa after discarding his shoes somewhere. Seungcheol was eating some leftovers food in the fridge when he got home.

“You can just nod.”

“Go on, then.”

“Did Jisoo ask you about your welcome party this morning?” Jeonghan nods. “Why did you suggest to go to the bowling complex? I thought you didn’t like it.”

“This is not a nod/shake head question. I’ll pass.”

“What a man.” Seungcheol gives his step brother dead glare but changing question anyway. (rephrasing question, actually.). “Did you suggest go bowling because of Jisoo? That _Jisoo._ ”

Jeonghan doesn’t respond.

“This is a nod/shake head question.”

“You knew the answer, Seungcheol.” His brother sighs.

Yes. Seungcheol knews the answer at the moment Jisoo informed him. They, which means Jeonghan and that _Jisoo_ , used to go bowling together even after Jisoo got a boyfriend, they still hanged out with her boyfriend.

“You want to replace that memory with this Jisoo, am I right?”

“It’s not a good idea, Jeonghan.”

There is still no response from his friend.

“Jeonghan, I think-“

“Then, what is a good idea, Cheol?”

This time it’s Seungcheol’s turn to be silent. He sighs in defeat.

“If Jisoo finds out, he will _hate_ you a lot, Jeonghan.”

Seungcheol was half-right.

Jisoo found out very soon when one of the senior employees, Mrs. Lee, who is a close friend to his father and close to his family, mentioned how familiar ‘ _Jisoo_ ’ was when she heard Jeonghan called him like that.

Jisoo did not hate him.

Just, mad?

“I told you.” The sales manager sits down next to him on the long couch in their VIP room in the bowling complex. They (Jeonghan) decided to use a VIP room for senior employees and managers to not spoil any fun of the newcomers or young adults who competing in 7 bowling lanes out there. “He will hate you.”

“He’s just mad.” Jeonghan whispers back not want anyone left in the room to overhear this conversation. Jisoo is not in the room at this moment. He went out to escort Mrs. Lee to her car.

It’s almost 11 pm. and her husband came to pick her up.

Marriage goal in Jeonghan’s opinion.

“I’m not on your side. But if it keeps going like this, he may resign sooner.”

“Why are you so sure that he has a plan to resign?”

“Because I know his family background.” His step brother looks at him in his eyes. “I promise him to keep it a secret a long time ago, even before you came. I cannot tell you in details.”

“And now you’re spoiling it.”

“I just want you to know before it’s too late. It’s a good deed. He may understand.” Seungcheol’s eyes dart back to Jisoo who opens the door. “You can’t find someone like him to be your secretary again, Jeonghan.”

His brother gets up and leads Jisoo out of the room to entertain any employees who is still competing outside. Leave Jeonghan to digest what he has said.

It’s midnight and the outside bowling lanes were closed a little less than an hour ago.

Yet, the competition is still going on the bowling lane in this VIP room.

Actually, it is the competition between two legal sons of Mr. Yoon: Seungcheol and Jeonghan. (with Jisoo and Jihoon who he’s not quite sure why his small friend is closed with the sales manager but he will let it pass.).

“I got strike. You’re over, Jeonghan.”

“If I get one, then it a draw, isn’t it?” His boss smirks to his brother. “I won’t lose to you.”

Jisoo secretly smiles to himself because of his boss childish way of talking.

It’s cute. He almost forgot that he’s still mad knowing that Jeonghan wanted to replace his memory of that _Jisoo_ with him, **without** telling him in the first place.

Yes. That’s the point.

He did not mind became a replacement tool or the likes. Nonetheless, he did not want to be fooled like this.

“Jisoo.” Said the one in his mind. “After this, I’ve something to talk to you.”

The secretary only blinks in response as Jeonghan walks down the bowling lane to finish the game with Seungcheol without waiting for him to properly response.

He got strike.

It’s a draw.

“I told you.” Jeonghan smirks with raised eyebrow. “I’ll get a strike.”

Childish.

But cute.

“How come you are still this good after stop playing for years.” Seungcheol complains. “Next time, I’ll win.”

“You’ve to accept your defeat next time.” Jeonghan picks up his back and gestures Jisoo to stand up. “You’ll drive Jihoon home, right?”

“Of course.”

“See you at home then.”

Jisoo who is sleepy doesn’t have a time to wave or smile Jihoon a goodbye. He has to match the footsteps of Jeonghan.

What does Jeonghan want to talk to him that he walks so fast like this?


	5. Butterfly

In fact, Jeonghan didn’t say anything until the car pulled up in front of his house.

“Is anyone home?” is the first question from Jeonghan when he sees that his house is still light out.

“I don’t know.”

“But it’s okay. You don’t have to worry.” Jisoo replies like that even though he is not sure whether Jeonghan is worry.

“You always live alone?”

“Sort of. My step father is a business man so he travels quite often with my mom tracking along. So, yeah, sort of.”

“I see.”

There is an awkward silence for a minute before Jeonghan asking another question.

“Are you mad at me?”

To be honest, it’s one of substantial questions that Jisoo was imagining Jeonghan would ask throughout his drive. However, it’s still that _one_ question that Jisoo wished Jeonghan would not ask.

Because he didn’t know what should be the best answer.

He’s mad.

But he’s a secretary and his boss has all the right to not have to tell him all of his intention.

It’s weird.

He hadn’t felt this way when working with Mr. Yoon.

“Don’t think too long.” Jeonghan smiles. “Just tell me the truth.”

Tell you the truth is the hardest thing to do now, Jeonghan.

“As I said before, I want you to be comfortable with me If there is anything I made you mad or annoy, I want you to tell me. I will fix it.”

Oh.

“I want you to be with me for a long time, Jisoo.”

Why this sounds like they’re breaking up and Jeonghan’s begging him to stay a little longer.

They even haven’t started dating yet.

He wished he had though.

“Don’t try to tell me that you didn’t get mad.”

“I’ve seen your various kinds of expression on your face for almost two months now.” Jeonghan moves his position to completely look into Jisoo’s eyes. “I know what you are thinking.”

How come?

How come his boss’s sweet talking while smiling and looking at him?

“I’m not that mad.”

“So, you were mad? _That_ mad.”

“I’m not that mad either.” Jisoo avoids his boss’s eyes. “I just want you to tell me first. I’m willing to help you with everything.”

“Just, tell me.”

Jeonghan looks at him in confusion and knitting eyebrows. “So you were mad at me because I didn’t tell you that I want to hold a party at bowling complex?”

“I remembered telling you so?”

“Not that what I mean.”

There’s another silence covering the car.

Before Jeonghan’s mouth opens with the silent ‘Oh.’

“You mean the ‘ _Jisoo_ ’ thing.” Jisoo nods. “I’m sorry.”

Jisoo’s eyes wide with amusement and confusion. Why his boss says ‘sorry’ so easy? He tought that Jeonghan will try to explain everything to him but not the word ‘sorry’ to slip from his mouth.

“I’m sorry that I didn’t think in your point of view. I thought you will be fine with this. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, Jisoo.” Jeonghan interrupts him. “I knew your expression. Maybe not all but I’m pretty sure that I knew most of them.”

Jisoo doesn’t response.

“Jisoo, that _Jisoo_ , was my crush back then. It’s true that I want to go to the bowling complex with you to get rid of that memory with her. But actually, today, well, tonight, that I spent time there with you, I just realized.”

Jeonghan avoids his gaze for the first time.

“I cannot completely replace or get rid of her. But I can make a new one with you until what is left is only a blurred figure of her.”

“Will you be okay to help me out with this?”

Fight him, this sound like the sincerest asking out dialogue Jisoo’s ever heard. Given that he was in only one relationship with Wonwoo during high school, it’s still the sincerest (and most heart fluttering) asking out dialogue he’s ever heard.

Unless, it’s not an asking out dialogue.

It just his boss, Yoon _fucking-handsome_ Jeonghan, explaining what happened inside his mind tonight and asking for his permission to continue that _Jisoo_ replacement process.

Jisoo gives his boss a small smile. He tries his best to not show his true emotion through his facial expression.

“Yes. I’m willing to help you.”

He sees Jeonghan gives him a thankful smile back. Jisoo unfastens his safety belt gives his boss a tiny ‘thank you’ and ‘good night’. Then, walking down the brick paths to his home.

He closes the door and sighs.

It surprisingly **_hurts_** a lot more than he’d expected.

And his heart is now shattering on the ground.

Maybe it’s time for him to reconsider and complete his resignation letter.

It’s now February.

With the scent of chocolate, roses and pink atmosphere.

Actually, he has planned to give his boss a bar of chocolate as he always gave to his co-workers (read: Seungcheol and Jihoon) and Mr. Yoon. He still has this though lingers in his mind.

He’s not sure whether he should.

After that night (yes, the very warm welcoming party night), his feeling spread its wings inside him. It started from an egg when we first met. Then, Jisoo let every smile, every gesture, every sweet talk for this past two months knocked its shell until it was crack open. The shell shattered every where (so does his heart). It grew. Until it become a beautiful butterfly.

That spread its wings and flies in his stomach every time they accidentally touch.

It’s a beautiful feeling.

But it does hurt him a lot.

“How many times you sigh a day, Joshua?”

“Then, how many times you visit my floor a day, Jihoonie?”

“A LOTs.”

“Me too.”

Jihoon laughs. The accountant puts down two black folders that he’s been carrying on his desk partition.

“You look misery.”

“Did I?”

“Ok. I may exaggerate things a bit.” Jihoon sends him a concern smile. “But you do look bluer comparing to the last month that you keep blushing.”

“Thank for pointing that out.” The secretary says with void emotion.

“Ok. I get it.”

“Get what?”

“Someone broke your heart.”

“And that specific someone is working without knowing behind that closed door.”

Thank god, Jihoon lowers his voice to match with a whisper when he speaks.

“You knew because you are my friend or you knew because I was not subtle enough?” There is a concern in Jisoo’s voice. “I don’t want him to find out.”

“Maybe both.”

“Helpful.”

“I’m not the one who will comfort you with some sweet talks. If you want that you may have to confront Manager Choi.”

“Did you call your boyfriend by his title and his surname?” His lip curves upward when he sees a tiny blush on Jihoon’s face. “So, he _is_ your boyfriend. How come I didn’t have a clue before.”

“We just settled things down that night, okay?”

“Not that I want to keep it by myself. But I’m not sure if we are a thing or not back then.”

This is the second time Jihoon talks long with him. He often cuts his sentences short and precise. The first time was when he had a family duty on Jisoo’s birthday that they promised to have a dinner together.

It’s cute.

“Chills. I’m just teasing.” Jisoo smiles teasingly to his friend.

“I’m glad that this bring a smile back on your face.” The accountant gives him a death glare but there is a relieve smile on his blushed face. “You look happier when you smile.”

“Everyone will look happier when smile, Jihoonie.”

“That’s a fact.”

“Not with your usual fake smile, Josh.”

“Well.” Jisoo lifts up a usual fake smile on his face. “Even it is the second time, it still hurts Jihoon.”

He avoids the concern look from his friend. “If you want Jeonghan to have a look and review your book closing, you have to be hurry.”

“He will have a meeting with the board at 3.”

Valentines’ Day comes faster that he wishes.

“Happy Valentines’ Day, Jisoo.” Seungcheol is the first one who greets him this morning. He looks neater than any other day. Even more than when he had a very important meeting with Jeonghan weeks ago.

“Happy Valentines’ Day to you to Manager Choi.” Jisoo brings out a bar of chocolate to his friend. “I bet you have a date with my friend today.”

“Tonight.”

“Oh. Yes. Tonight.” Jisoo mocks. “You should finish your report early; otherwise the restaurant will be closed and you will have to have a frozen food for dinner.”

“You’re right.”

“I’ve to hurry.”

They both laugh.

He knew Seungcheol since he started working here. He may not know all of his past like his closet friend or Jeonghan. But he certainly knew most of it. He knew that Seungcheol has undergone few heartbreaks and struggle to find someone who willingly to accept all his flaws.

“I’m glad that he finally found one.”

The sales manager’s lip curves up. “Me too.”

“And I wish you would as well, Jisoo.”

Seungcheol also knew his past.

“Me too.”

But he may have to wait for another egg to form in his heart and grew up into another beautiful butterfly longer than he thought.

Maybe, it will not happen at all.

As this is the last butterfly that will spread its wings in his heart.


	6. Berlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What'd happened in Berlin?

Jisoo looks at the figures in the elevator’s screen. He’s coming back from meeting with the sales department on behalf of Jeonghan who urgently has an important meeting outside, on Valentines’ Day.

An hour ago, Jeonghan rushed out of his room with a phone in his one hand, a car key in his other hand and a laptop on his shoulder. He even had a suit laid on his arm.

_‘I will be out until the evening, maybe a little later than that. Could you handle our internal meeting with the sales department? You can call it a day after everything settles.’_

Jeonghan spoke so fast that Jisoo can pick up his urgency through his voice. _‘Yes, sir.’_ He even overlooked his polite ‘sir’.

_‘If anything outs of your hand, you can text me.’_

_‘See you tomorrow, Jisoo.’_

Then, he left.

Without a chance for Jisoo to say ‘Happy Valentines’ Day’ to him and hand him a bar of chocolate that was in the bottom of his bag.

Well.

This how life goes.

He sighs when the metal doors automatically open at his floor. Everyone on his floor is quite more focus on their work than usual. It’s half past 4 in the evening, on Valentines’ Day. So, he thinks it’s quite normal.

Everyone, who has a significant other, may want to leave the office when the clock hits 5 pm. sharp.

His phone vibrates.

_‘Mom and Dad will be out of the town for few days. Have fun tonight. Happy Valentines’ Day.’_

_‘Love you as always.’_

Jisoo smiles bitterly at his mother’s text.

His mom always goes out of the town with his step dad to celebrate any special occasions together. In some point of view, it’s cute. While, in some other, it makes him feel left out and lonely.

But, who’s to be blamed when his mom had suffered a lot worse than this from his real dad?

He types back with a void emotion on his face.

_‘Have fun too, mom. You don’t have to worry about me.’_

_‘Take care and love you.’_

Half past five and Jisoo still stares blankly at his computer screen.

There’s almost not one left in the department. Given that they either have a significant other to celebrate this special day with or take this chance that Jeonghan was out of office to call it a day sooner.

Jisoo has some thought of giving away the remaining chocolate (that he intended to give it to his boss) to someone who will be in the office longer than him tonight. But, it looks like there will be none.

“Hey, Josh.”

The secretary looks up from the bright computer screen to meets with one of his co-workers who rests his arm on his desk partition. It’s Kevin, an assistant for Mrs. Lee in purchasing department.

He’s not located in this floor.

“Hi.”

Kevin gives him a meaningful smile. “Do you have any plans tonight?”

Oh.

He rarely talks to Kevin, well to the purchasing department in general. His work is more focusing on the sales and billing department. Jeonghan is the one who will talk with Mrs. Lee himself regarding the issue for this specific department.

“Yes. I plan to have a date with this pile of work tonight.”

He lies. If Kevin didn’t come to talk to him, he would have shut down the computer, got home and scrolled down his phone to find someone to fix his lonely heart in the famous dating application (not magazine to be honest).

Even if he’s certain that he will swift right for someone that most resemble his boss.

Forget about the butterfly, he’s given up the last longing relationship.

“You’re such a workaholic.”

“I know some nice place around here. Don’t you wanna taste the famous LA dinner restaurant?”

Jisoo smirks inside. He grew up here. He has been to that famous restaurant a countless time. Frankly speaking, he does not like the food there. It’s greasy.

“Too bad. I’ve to finish this as soon as possible.”

“Got it.” Kevin retreats. “Call me if you’ve changed your mind. I will be happy to answer your call.”

“That’s sweet.” Jisoo tries his best to not choke at the obvious flirting.

“Happy Valentines’ Day, Joshua.”

“Happy Valentines’ Day to you too, Kevin.”

Jisoo lets out a relive sigh after Kevin walked out of the office door.

“You look skilled handle this situation.”

The secretary lets out the surprise noise when hears the very familiar voice. Jisoo darts his eyes to look at the source and is greeted with a _fucking-handsome_ face of the one and only Yoon Jeonghan, with a crook smile on his face and his hands in pockets, of course.

Why Jeonghan is here?

How long has he been there?

“Did this happen to you every Valentines?”

Maybe from the start.

“Not that much. Yet, still frequent.” He answers after calming down his fast-beating heart.

“I see.”

Jeonghan walks toward him, (or his room?) with his bad still hanging on his shoulder. He looks tired. But still unamusingly, attractive.

“How about the meeting? Was everything in your hand?”

“Not really.” His boss smiles a tired smile. “But it will. Right?”

He has never seen Jeonghan this unconfident before.

“Yes. It will.”

Jeonghan thanks him with a tiny smile on his fucking-handsome but tired face. His hand is on the door knob of this room. “It’s almost 6 pm. Don’t you clock out and spend you night?”

“Going to.”

“Have fun.” Jisoo receives another smile from his boss before the door closes. “Happy Valentines’ Day to you, Jisoo.”

He has heard a numerous ‘Happy Valentines’ Day’ from different people throughout the day. None of that can make his heart races with anticipation and delight as from his one and only boss.

He shuts down his computer and packs his things. When putting his cellphone and some of works into his bag, his hand touches a bar of discard chocolate. 

Maybe that butterfly will not go away.

Jisoo knocks the door and rushes to give the bar of melt chocolate to his boss. “Happy Valentines’ Day, Jeonghan.” and rushes out before hearing anything back from Jeonghan.

“Are you okay?” Jeonghan asks him when they walk down the hallway back to their hotel rooms. Jisoo wants to say ‘No.’ but when taking a look at his boss’s face, who’s as tired as him, he decides to let out a ‘Yes.’ as an answer.

“Are you sure?”

Not really.

“Yes.”

He cannot remember how many times he lied since they landed their feet on _Berlin_.

Yes. Now they’re in Berlin. Together. To have an international conference. In fact, only Jeonghan has. He was tracked along to assist him.

They have just finished the schedule of the second day of this annual conference. Jisoo attended this conference last year in Paris too, with Mr, Yoon. Tiring and dull schedule is not new to either him or Jeonghan. But this time, it’s more tiring when they both just finished clearing that _big and urgent issue_ during Valentines’ Day a couple of days ago.

“I can handle it myself. You may have some hours of sleep. We still have tomorrow to be done.”

Did Jeonghan really think he will leave him to sleep like that? It’s March already. He should know by now that Jisoo _is_ a workaholic. Just like him.

“I’m fine. I’ll help you prepare the report for phishing the important project tomorrow.”

“If you say so.”

Jeonghan hangs up the phone call from Seungcheol regarding another issue in the office. He walks back to his hotel room to see that his secretary falls asleep on his desk with the draft report in his hand.

He knew Jisoo was tired. Exhausted to be exact.

He really appreciates all the work and help Jisoo has done to assist him all these past months. He slowly understands why Seungcheol keeps hinting him to refrain Jisoo from resign.

His step brother was right all along.

He cannot, could not and will not find someone like Jisoo to be his secretary again in this lifetime.

Actually, not just being his secretary.

But also, his companion and much more.

He stares at his secretary’s sleeping face. If he wakes Jisoo up, he will not go back to sleep and insist to help him again. If he leaves Jisoo like this, he may have a neckache in the next morning. If he carries Jisoo to his bed or sofa (in a bridal style, of course), it will be too much of close contact and Jeonghan doesn’t want to do it before asking for Jisoo’s consent.

He looks around the hotel room to find another yet promising solution.

Jeonghan resumes back to his work while waiting for an extra pillow and blanket.

The door closes with a ‘thank you’ from Jeonghan to the maid. He inserts the extra but small pillow in between Jisoo’s face and arms. The blanket has only one function and Jeonghan just neatly cover his secretary’s shoulders. He then, turn offs the lamp on his desk and dims all the lights around this area. Jeonghan picks up his laptop and draft report to work at the sofa instead.

From his new position, he can clearly see Jisoo’s sleeping back in the dark. He usually works overnight on his own in his own room in his house.

However, it’s good to have someone presence in the room with him.

Actually, it’s better that someone is Hong Jisoo.

Jeonghan smiles to himself and diverts his focus back to works in his hand. He felt something warm and cozy and sweet form itself inside his heart.

He’s certain that it will be bloomed into that gentle voice and sweet smile of his secretary.

Jisoo wakes up with confusion.

He didn’t even know when he fell asleep. The hotel digital watch tells him that it is 6 am. His boss will have a conference at 8 and they have to leave to hotel to board the plane back to Los Angeles at noon.

Jisoo looks around his boss room and finds the owner of the room sleeps soundly on the sofa with works in his hand.

Like a secretary, like a boss.

They still have some times so he decides to go back to his room to take a shower and get dress with a new business attire, eat breakfast and then come back here to wake Jeonghan up.

It’s 7.15 am. when Jisoo enters Jeonghan’s room again.

His boss may feel so comfortable with having him around that he can fall asleep even with the presence of Jisoo in his private room. And vice versa.

“Jeonghan.” The secretary gently lays his hand on his boss’s shoulder. “It’s 7 am.”

Only one attempt makes Jeonghan opens his eyelids and greets him with his morning voice. “Jisoo?”

“Yes. Good morning.” Jisoo greets back with a smile. “You may go take a shower. I will order breakfast for you. Do you want anything in specific?”

“Coffee.” Jeonghan laughs breathily.

“You should eat something more than that, Jeonghan. Bread? Croissant?”

“Anything is fine.”

Like Seungcheol has been said, Jeonghan is not picky, which make him more attractive in Jisoo’s view.

“Jeonghan.”

“Yes?”

“We may not have time to come back and pack things up. Do you want me to pack things up for you? If you don’t have anything too personal.”

His boss doesn’t require time to think. “I could’ve shown you everything, Jisoo.”

“If you would like to, you can.”

“If not, I will do it myself. We still have times.”

Jisoo nods shyly.

Jeonghan’s sweet talking doesn’t make him feel like being asked out anymore. Amazingly as it seems, it makes him feel another way.

**_Domestic._**


	7. Besties

They almost walked out the hotel room when Jeonghan had just stopped and called him. The blue silk placed neatly on his hand. Jisoo eyed his boss who was currently in his usual business attire, with grey suit, grey slacks, black leather shoes, hair pushed back and styled to open his forehead.

Gorgeous.

Attractive.

Fucking-handsome.

He might be so lost in his boss god-like facial features and figures that he forgot he hadn’t tied his tie for him.

Jisoo walked back to his boss with small ‘sorry’ slipped from his lips.

Well.

That’s a moment ago.

Now, he is standing in front of his boss, eyes are focusing on the knot of the silk tie, breathe is being hold.

Nervous.

Even though this is not the first time he’s tying the tie for his boss, for Yoon Jeonghan, this is not the second time neither and will not be the last certainly.

He’s still nervous.

With the closer look of Jeonghan’s outstanding features, his cologne, his eyes, his nose, his lip, he, himself in general, Jisoo cannot help but to be nervous.

This is fucking close.

It’s making his heart beat fast.

“You’re shaking.” Jeonghan says between laugh. “Are you cold?”

“No. I’m not.”

“Really? Your hands keep shaking.”

It’s because he is nervous.

Jisoo’s eyes widen with amazed when Jeonghan grabs his hands with one of his hand. “Are you nervous?”

This is the first time Jisoo doesn’t like Jeonghan’s perception skill. He’s too detailed to be lied to. He cannot even stop his hand from shaking due to nervous. Not even controlling his breathing to be normal.

“You _are_ nervous.”

Absolutely.

And will not stop being nervous unless you stop smiling and staring at Jisoo’s shaking hands.

“Why?” Jeonghan raises his eyebrow. “This is definitely not a first time you tying a tie for me.”

Jeonghan is right. This is absolutely not a first time Jisoo ties a tie for his boss. He himself clearly remembers how many times he had done it, how Joenghan’s gaze that lingered on his face keep longer and longer every time he did.

But this is the first time, Jisoo ties Jeonghan’s tie outside the office, outside Jeonghan’s room in the office.

Also, this is the first time, Jisoo ties Jeonghan’s tie after he surrendered to his butterfly that spread its wing in his heart.

After he realized,

he has a feeling for his boss.

“Not sure.” Jisoo manages to lie. “Maybe because this conference is quite important for you.”

It does sound strange even to himself. But look like Jeonghan will let it pass this time. Thanks to his smartwatch that reminds him that we almost late.

“Thank you.”

He’s not sure if Jeonghan wants to express his gratitude for a beautiful (Jisoo would like to say that himself) knotted silk tie, for breakfast that he ordered, for packing his things or for anything else.

Or just ‘thank you’ in general.

No side meaning. No other feeling than gratitude. 

“You’re welcome, as always.”

His boss’s face brightens up with a smile. “Let’s go.”

The conference successfully ended. They rode the plane home to Los Angeles. Seungcheol was waiting to pick them up at the airport. The sales manager dropped him at the front door of his house, waved him goodbye and didn’t forget to remind him about the sales report that keep waiting from Jisoo to pick up on his work desk.

Jeonghan sent him a thankful smile with a hint of relieve. “Thank you for these past two days, Jisoo.” He paused. “Hope you enjoy your weekend.”

“You too.” Jisoo reflected the smile back to his boss. “Actually, if you would like me too, I would like to guide you around the town.” He met eyes with Seungcheol who looked at him with knowing smile. “Like what Mr. Yoon told me to do.” He added.

“I would.” His boss replied simply with smile didn’t even fade from his handsome face. “See you on Monday.”

He sat down at the sofa in his living room, stared blankly at the not-turn on television. The smiles Jeonghan gave him these few days still flashed clearly in his mind, in his memory, beaming every inch of him.

It’s tiring days.

But it’s worth.

Much more than he thought.

He had felt the feeling of ‘domestic’ vibe that he’d been dreaming of since he was an innocent teenager. It’s the dream with someone faceless. Not associate to any person he’d met in his life. He could not deny the fact that that someone faceless was once shaped into Wonwoo’s face and figure.

But it’s not anymore after 2 months since they broke up.

Now that someone faceless **_is_** shaped into his boss’s fucking-handsome face and figure.

And it was real.

For two days.

That’s enough to make Jisoo smiled unconsciously until the reality hit him.

“What’re you so happy about? Aren’t you tired?” His step dad, who just comes back home from work aske him with negligence voice and tone. It looks like he asks just because he should. Not that he wants.

It’s fine to him. He doesn’t want to talk to him neither.

“Tired.” He answers and stands up from the sofa he sank himself in for almost twenty minutes, signaling that he will be out of his sight soon.

Normally, his step father, who appears to equally not get along well with him, will let him go considering he doesn’t want to have a friendly conversation with him neither.

“Joshua.”

This time he does.

“When will you hand in the resignation letter to your boss?”

And it cannot surprise him anymore. His step father keeps asking and asking when will he resign from his work and start helping him with business. He doesn’t want him actually. He wants his potential.

“I haven’t finished it yet.” He half lies. He had finished it since the day that beautiful butterfly flied in his heart. But he cannot make his mind regarding the hand in date yet.

Actually, he didn’t even have a thought to hand in that letter to Jeonghan.

It’s hurt.

But he still has a great time with Yoon Jeonghan.

“Mom’s waiting for you.” Jisoo sighs, mentally exhaust. That businessman knows his weakness and know what point to emphasize to have him wrapping around his fingers.

Little did he know,

Yoon Jeonghan has done better job than him in less time.

He got Jisoo wrapping around his fingers since he offered to buy Jisoo a banana for breakfast.

Or even before that.

And he doesn’t mind at all.

“Mom won’t force me to quickly quit my job.”

“You look tired.” Jihoon greets him from the partition of his desk on the Monday morning with a cup of coffee in his hand. “Did Berlin make you?”

“No.” Maybe slightly. But actually no. Not at the least after Jeonghan gave him a company, a pillow, a blanket, a smile, smiles and much more. “My step father.”

“Concerning that you still referred him with a ‘step’ after all these years, didn’t your mom know?”

“Haven’t asked.”

“Don’t want to bother her.”

“Good child.” Jisoo looks up and sees that his friend just states the fact purely with no mocking in his tone. “But you’ve to think about yourself too.”

“Are you sure you want to quit?”

Jihoon eyes the resign letter that placed on his desk. Jisoo follows his friend’s glance.

“Don’t know.”

“It’s pretty much a concrete answer to me.” Jihoon smiles. “You don’t want to.”

Yes.

He doesn’t want to.

And firmly, certainly, definitely doesn’t want to when Jeonghan walks in to the hallway with the same bag on his shoulder, his one hand in the pocket, another one holding a cup of coffee and greets him with ‘Good morning, Jisoo.’

He may not love his job.

But he surely loves his boss.

Is it too fast to say that L-word?

“Good morning, Jeonghan.” Jisoo greets his boss back with a gentle voice and tiny smile. “How was you weekend?”

“Pretty much the same.”

“With emails, phone calls, reports, yeah, and all of these.”

Jisoo chuckles with the tone Jeonghan used. Even his eyes curve into a crescent when he laughs, he sees that Jeonghan’s eyes focus on the envelope on his desk, even though it’s merely a second, it sinks Jisoo’s heart into the depth ocean.

“How about you?” Jeonghan diverts his gaze back to his secretary faces. “Did you enjoy your weekend?”

“Not really.” Jisoo doesn’t lie.

“Oh.”

“Not that everything was bad, but it was not good either.” The secretary forces a smile to appear on his face. “Family matter.”

“I see.”

Jeonghan walks toward his room.

“If you have anything to talk to me, you know when will I’m available.”

He doesn’t spare any glance or smile at him but that’s fine. He thinks it’s better that way. To keep their distance, keep that professional gap, keep that _borderline._

“You look exhaust.”

“Should you surprise?”

“Not at all.” The sales manager beams his step brother a knowing smile. “I heard the rumor.”

“There’re always rumors floating in our office’s ceiling.” Jeonghan discards his shoes. “Never knew you’d be interested in any one of them.”

“I was not.”

“But this time it’s different.”

“What make it different? Rumor is just rumor.”

“I heard that _Jisoo_ sent an application to work here, at the specific secretary position.”

Jeonghan freezes on his feet at the front door of their house.

“At the same time, I heard that _your_ secretary was planning to resign.”

Seungcheol turns his attention from the television to his brother, and of course, his friend stoic face. “Did any of these caught your attention?”

“None.” He lies. He knows Seungcheol heard his small gasps. There’s no point to lie to your friend since birth. But he manages to lie anyway. “It’s just rumors.”

“What if these rumors are true?”

“Then what do you want me to do?” Jeonghan knits his eyebrows. “Do you want me to stop Jisoo from quitting the office when it’s due to his family matter or do you want me to gladly accept Jisoo as my new secretary when I almost forgot her existent?”

“I preferred not to have any one who has zero experience.”

“That statement of you is quite a clear answer, Jeonghan.”

Yes.

His answer is as clear as day.

“At least it’s great that Wonwoo is not planning to work here; otherwise, it will be a reunion no one asked for.”

Jeonghan gives Seungcheol a dead glare.

“I bet you miss your besties, Jeonghan.”

Fuck you, Seungcheol.

Not at all.

Not when Wonwoo dumped Joshua to some new faces he saw in the magazine like that ten years ago.

He regretted introducing his current secretary that he accidently came across in the dating magazine to his friend ten years ago. If he knew Wonwoo would treat Jisoo like that, he surely not helped his friend find someone to just spend the night with.

Jisoo’s worth more than that.

Jisoo’s worth spending both day and night with.

He’s certain.


	8. Blue

Jisoo stares blankly at the letter on his desk.

From the day that he forced to finish writing it by his mother’s sorry gaze until today that Jeonghan takes sick leave (he rarely takes leave), he hasn’t hand it this letter to his boss.

Didn’t mean he hasn’t had a chance yet.

There were plenty of chances. Substantial. Numerous occasions that Jeonghan looked at him with knowing eyes. He saw it. Jisoo was certain. Jeonghan saw the envelope and knew immediately what contained inside. And that, he can’t help but accept the blue atmosphere that begins to surround the floor.

Especially, at the front of his boss room.

“It’s been weeks.” There is a voice greets him from afar. “Why you haven’t handed it yet?”

It’s Jihoon.

“I don’t know.”

Well.

They have this heavy atmosphere for weeks now. He cannot help but sigh. The atmosphere is too heavy for his butterfly to fly and it makes he feel like his small dream of happiness that he tries to built with Jeonghan’s around will collapse soon.

Who to be blamed?

“I can’t say you know; I still can’t say you don’t, either.” The small accountant rests his head on his arms at the partition on his desk. It’s always been Jihoon’s favourite place. Actually, it is everyone’s favourite place.

At this level, their eyes will match Jisoo when he looks up.

They always say he has sparkling eyes.

“Your eyes are not shining anymore.” Jihoon states. “You know, I’m willing to help you hand in that letter or find a new job if you want to.”

“I’m wiling to help you with anything, Joshua.”

“I’m fine.” He lies.

“I’m just don’t want to leave here.”

“Then, stay.” It’s not Jihoon’s voice. The secretary looks at the new comer who beams a smile at him. “Jeonghan would not like to have a new secretary and teach whoever it is again.”

It’s Seungcheol.

“How is he?”

“He’s fine, I guess.”

“Just have a mild fever; however, it added up to his exhaustless and I think he needs extra sleep.”

Seungcheol greets Jihoon with a sweet smile while walking toward his desk. He rests his chin on his hand at the partition.

“He told me to tell you that he may phone in this afternoon about the recent meeting.”

“Workaholic.” Jihoon deadpans. “Is this an important trait when they look for from the interviewee?”

“Maybe.” Seungcheol laughs at his boyfriend. “Anyways, prepare to answer his call, Jisoo. Even I think he will not call because of the fever.”

Jeonghan did call.

He called to his desk phone instead of his mobile phone. Jeonghan’s voice sounded tired and sick. His voice was coarser and he had to break a sentence to cough.

“You should rest.” Jisoo speaks after the intend conversation has ended. “You look sick. Ok. Not look. But you do sound sick.”

_‘I have slept all day, Jisoo.’_ Here comes the reply.

“You should more. It’s cold and snow. It’s easy to feel under weather.”

_‘I will get some sleep after I finish reviewing your minute.’_

Workaholic. Jisoo thinks to himself.

_‘Do you have anything to ask me? Or to tell me? Does everything go well at the Office?’_

When Jeonghan was on leave (either sick or annual) or even when he got to work outside and met client, he always asked Jisoo about the situation at the Office to make sure that everything was alright without him.

Jisoo once accepted a call when he made coffee so he was focus on something else and the hot water got his attention back to it. It’s hurt. However, Jeonghan’s concern voice across the phone was so soothing and also endearing to hear.

It’s daring to have a boss care this much.

“Everything is on the right track, Jeonghan.”

“You have me. You don’t have to worry.”

Jisoo’s not sure why he feels so confident to let Jeonghan rely on him at this time.

_‘That’s so nice to hear.’_ He feels that his boss is smiling. Jisoo’s also smiling too. _‘I’m lucky to have you by myside.’_

With just calming and soothing voice of Jeonghan, Jisoo smiles brightly to himself. He too. He’s lucky to have Jeonghan as his boss. He’s lucky to meet Jeonghan again after long time.

There is a long pause; however, both of them still holding the phone, listening to each other breathing sounds.

Until Jeonghan speaks again.

_‘If you have something to tell me, you can tell me now.’_ Jisoo unconsciously sidetracks his gaze to the envelop that place peacefully at the edge of his desk. _‘I don’t want to hear that from anyone before hearing it from you.’_

At last, Jisoo didn’t tell Jeonghan that his family wants him to resign. Even though he almost let it slip though his lip when Jeonghan’s asking a minute ago. He thinks eventually, he will tell his boss. But not right now, not when he was sick, not when we just have a conversation on the phone, not that he cannot make up his mind yet.

Actually, he made up his mind a while ago when Jihoon told him that he’s willing to help with anything, when Seungcheol told him to stay.

It’s clear as day and bright as sun that he will not resign. He will not leave this job as a secretary even it means he will have this title for the rest of his life. He will not leave Jihoon and Seungcheol.

He will not leave Jeonghan.

He will continue to make Jeonghan feels lucky to have him by his side technically. Even he, Jisoo himself, is not going to be by his side romantically.

It’s hurt.

But he’s fine with it.

_Blue_ is his favourite color after all.

It’s March already.

The sun is up in the sky, brighter than in the past two months. It’s a sign that spring will come, if LA has spring to begin with. It means summer is near to. And Jisoo loves summer.

“Are you free this weekend?”

The secretary looks up from his breakfast to meet eyes with the owner of said voice. He knew before looking up that it was his boss. It was Yoon Jeonghan. It _is_ Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan doesn’t rest his head or his chin on the partition like his other co-workers who come to talk to him at his desk. His boss just casually leans on the edge of his table with coffee in his hand and another hand in his pocket. Familiar gesture and voice and figure and face, everything.

“This weekend?”

“Yes. Are you free?”

He’s free. He’s always free. Actually, he always be at home alone these weekends after he had a cold war with his step father, which he didn’t regret at all.

“It depends.”

Jeonghan gives him a crook smile. “I’m free.”

“So if you’re free and would like to, I’m inviting you to guide me around the city as you promise.”

What?

What did he just hear?

The heart fluttering feeling and the beautiful butterflies starting to built in his heart again after his hopeful heart wishes it was an ‘ _asking out_ ’ question. Like that day in the car at night.

Before he popped his own bubble by echoing the word ‘ _as you promise_ ’ in his head.

Yeah,

as he has promised,

as it’s not come from his father, Mr. Yoon, at the first time they met,

as what Jeonghan doesn’t really want him to,

as it’s all his imagination to have a date with a fucking-handsome and detailed and care and sweet boss.

Just the last though only make his heart aches.

**_It’s hurt_**.

But it will pass, right?

His blooming feeling for his boss will soon fade and then completely vanish from his heart, right?

The butterflies will fly away, right?

He has no idea. But he wishes it will.

“Where do you want to go?”

“Is this an alternative way to say ‘ _Yes. I’m free._ ’?” Jeonghan raises his eyebrows in confusion. “Seriously, Jisoo. You pause to think for so long that I though you wouldn’t like to.”

“Actually, if you wouldn’t like to, you can tell me. I’ll not feel offense or anything.”

He would like to.

He loves to.

There may be no other chances to go out on a weekend with Jeonghan again. That’s why he wants to grab this opportunity and make it counts. At least, in his small dream.

“I’d love to.” Jisoo rephrases his answer. “Where do you want to go?”

“Nowhere specific.”

“The beach is fine. Or the amusement park? The restaurant?”

“I haven’t gone out to anywhere here before so I will leave it to you.”

He hasn’t gone out to anywhere here too.

What’s the point to go out when you don’t have a significant other to go out with? His friends are all busy living their lives, trying to make end meets (didn’t mean that he didn’t try to). Furthermore, his friends, not all but almost, already have their family and children, of course. He’s in the blink to be in his thirty.

He’s been working non-stop to get himself over his last exes, which has been approximately 4 years to now. As a result, he is twenty-nine in a flash.

Isn’t this is the best time to settle yourself down with someone you love, someone you comfortable to be with, someone you’ve always been dreaming of, someone you wish to spend all the remaining time of your life with?

He wishes he could.

But he knows, he wouldn’t.

“I will walk you around the city then.” Jisoo’s voice comes out drier than he thought. “If you find somewhere interesting, we can make a stop.”

“That’s sound good.” His boss doesn’t waste anytime to think about his suggestion. He suddenly agrees. “If we going to walk, I will wait for you at the bus stop in front of your house.”

Why this looks a lot more like a date when he had in high school?

When we didn’t have a car, when we didn’t even have a driving license because of age restriction, when we just wanted to meet each other after school, when we wanted to try something reckless without thinking twice.

All the memories he had back then, with Wonwoo, flashing back in to his though. Before everything fades into white screen and is replaced with the imagination of the one and only Yoon Jeonghan who is standing and staring at him.

Suddenly, Jisoo wishes he had experience that kind of recklessness with Jeonghan instead.

He feels sorry to Wonwoo.

At the same time, he’s curious whether Jeonghan ever had this kind of though too?

To have a memory of him instead of that _Jisoo._

“Have a good Friday. Jisoo.”

“I’ll look forward to being with you this weekend.”

Wow.

Just wow.

This surely feels like a statement that coming after an ‘asking out’ question.

And Jisoo doesn’t mind it at all.


	9. Borderline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bgm: Feelings - Lany

Bgm: Lauv – Feelings

Jisoo cannot help but feeling nervous.

More nervous than when he tying his boss’s tie and even more than when he applying for a job. This job to be exact.

It’s March so it’s not that cold in Los Angeles.

But his nervousness makes him shiver and has to put his hands inside his jacket.

He’s waiting for Jeonghan at the bus stop in front of his house. No one home at weekend like this as he told him yesterday and that’s great. It’s great that he doesn’t have to hide that he has a ‘date’, well even it’s not THAT kind of date but hanging out with his BOSS. It’s still great that he doesn’t have to inform his parents, his step father to be honest.

He will not know how to address this ‘date’.

Actually, he will not know how to address the relation between him and Jeonghan in general.

Are we co-worker? Colleague? Friend? Or just the boss and the secretary?

But as long as Jeonghan is fine with whatever we are, he will be fine as well. Jisoo thought and suddenly shiver with the power of his boss in his mind.

Did he allow Jeonghan to have a special place in his heart more than he should?

“Sorry. I’m lost.”

His boss’s voice reaches Jisoo before he sees the same figure he sees everyday. Jisoo looks up from his phone to meet eye with his boss.

Yoon fucking-handsome Jeonghan.

Jisoo has to hold the hem of his jacket in order to not let his mouth hang open. He rarely (or never?) sees Jeonghan in his casual clothes, t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and baseball jacket.

Wow.

Just wow. If he has his favorite shade and a baseball cap on, that will be the superior boyfriend look that Jisoo always hopes to have.

But today his boss is also fine as hell.

What a fine man indeed.

“You can call me and I will meet you there, where you lost.” Jisoo smiles after he can gain his composure (and his mind) back to normal. “You have my number.”

“Well.” Jeonghan looks sideway while playing with his hair, that gorgeous black hair. “It’s quite embarrassing to get lost when you are almost thirty, isn’t it?”

“We all can get lost somewhere even we are in mid seventy.” Jisoo shakes his head and gives his boss an assure smile. “Should we get some coffee and start touring the city?”

“Sure. Starbucks?”

“Definitely. You make me addict to their ice americano.”

Jeonghan laughs. “Is it because you always go out and buy me one?”

“Sort of.” Jisoo reflects that laughs back. “But I have tried what you have once. I can’t sleep that day.”

“Wow. Then you should have one like me.”

“It’s not good to not sleep when you should.”

Maybe it’s his imagination but he felt concern coming from the last sentence of his boss. Jisoo smiles to himself with only that though. It’s warm and it makes his heart races.

“I’m fine. After that I always tell them to decaf when I order.”

“ ** _That’s cute._** ”

What?

What did he just hear?

Is it his imagination again or is it real?

Did his boss tell him ‘he’s cute?

(OK. Not that ‘he’s cute’ but ‘that’s cute’ but it’s still cute, didn’t it?)

Jisoo can’t help but blush pinkish. He feels warm rush from his racing heart to his face and he can’t help but avert his boss’s gaze on him.

It doesn’t matter whether it’s his imagination or his boss did say ‘that’s cute’ to him. But how could someone tell someone that ‘that’s cute’ when that someone ordering his decaf coffee? Like, does it make sense?

Only sense that it makes is that if it’s his imagination, it means that he wants Jeonghan to find him cute and he’s cute in everything he does.

If it’s real, then it means that Jeonghan finds him cute and he’s cute in everything he does.

Wow.

Another heart fluttering thing he gets from his fucking-handsome boss.

Before he comes back to reality, they are queuing in the nearest Starbucks. Two persons are standing in front of him and Jeonghan.

“Ice Americano but decaf. right?”

“Yes?”

“I will take it as a ‘Yes.’”

Jisoo blinks and only one person left in front of him. “What do you mean a ‘Yes’? Sorry but I’m a little bit spacing out.”

It’s now they turn to order.

“Your order.” His boss who stands next to him give his dollars to the barista and order two ice americanos with one decaf before turning his head to him “It’s my treat.”

“But—”

“If you feel uncomfortable then think of it as thank you gifts for walking with me around the city today.”

Jeonghan escorts him to be out of the line

Wait. Gifts?

“Did you plan to pay for lunch too?”

“Of course.” His boss asks with his risen eyebrow. “Why not?”

“And if we out until dusk, I will bring you to have a dinner as well.”

Oh My God.

This is a date, isn’t it?

And dinner is like eight hours from now. It means he will be walking around the city with Jeonghan on Saturday from eleven in the morning to eleven in the evening?

Wow.

This is whole beyond his imagination.

And this will be the most memorable and happiest Saturday he has had for 4 years and will be the most memorable and happiest Saturday he will have for the rest of his life (is this sound weird?)

This doesn’t feel real at all. Not at the least.

He has spent around eight hours touring the city he has lived from more than half of his life with Jeonghan and it’s not over yet. He’s now sitting in front of Jeonghan who’s ordering their dinners in that famous dinner restaurant Kevin invited him to on Valentines’.

“It looks greasy than I imagine.” Jeonghan comments when the food arrives.

Yes, it is.

“I hope it’s tasty.”

“It is.” Jisoo laughs. “But it may be not your taste.”

“Is it yours?”

“Not actually.”

“I’ll take it as a ‘No.’” Jeonghan lets out a decent laugh. “You can just simply say whatever is in your mind. I promise I will not judge or hold any grudges.”

“I would love to hear what you’re actually thinking, Jisoo.”

That’s really sweet.

Like, really.

However, this is bad.

In the fancy restaurant that either couple or family usually gathers to have a decent dinner with his fine boss sitting across and looking at him with sincere eyes on one normal Saturday in March at the town that he was born.

And that sweet words with his tender voice.

This is really bad.

His feeling gets deeper than what he thought is the dept of his feeling.

It’s started to hurt, the though of not having him by his side.

This is worse.

They finished their dinner around nine. It’s getting late and Jeonghan offers to walk him home even his home is not far from here. He opposed but his boss insisted that it’s late and no one should walk back home alone.

Caring as usual.

So, now, they are standing at the bus stop where they met this morning with the same cloth and same man next to him. Jisoo is not a fan of exercise so his legs almost give up and collapse. But his boss is still looking fine.

With the same t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and baseball jacket that Jeonghan took it off occasionally during the day. Since it’s getting cold, he put it back after they went out of the restaurant.

Yoon Jeonghan in white t-shirt is fucking fine. It doesn’t fair (to his heart, of course).

“It’s getting late. You should head home.”

“I said I will walk you home, right?” Jeonghan puts his hands into his baseball jacket. “And I will walk you home.”

Simply.

But enough to make him blush.

Only his boss can do it.

“Do you always walk everyone home?” Jisoo asks in curiosity as they resume walking. He doesn’t sure what he wants to here but he’s asking it anyways. He doesn’t want to regret anything one bit.

“What do you mean?” His boss asks back. “Does everyone mean everyone I **_dated_**?”

What?

Jisoo looks at his boss in daze. His eyes widen. His heart races. His lip parts itching to ask something he doesn’t sure he should.

“If it is a **_‘Yes’_** then it is a **_‘No’_**.”

“What do you—”

“Did you really think I ask you to spend the whole Saturday with me as a boss asking a secretary to guide him around LA when I already have Seungcheol?”

Jisoo’s mouth opens in surprise. He doesn’t think about Seungcheol at least once.

“Come on, Jisoo.”

He doesn’t have to contemplate whether he should and doesn’t have to gather courage to ask because Jeonghan beats him in saying it anyways.

“I ask you out for a **_date_**.”

What did hear just hear?

This is certainly definitely not his imagination. He has never seen Jeonghan this shy. He looks flustered and embarrass but still looks fine as hell, or even hot. Why his boss looks hot even when he’s frustrated?

Jeonghan has his usual crook smile on his handsome face. Under the moonlight and synthetic light from street lamps at the street, he looks fucking handsome.

“And I though you said ‘ ** _Yes_** ’ since yesterday.”

“Guess I’m so bad at reading signs.”

Jisoo chokes out a dry laugh after starting to understand what his boss has been saying for minutes. “Me too.”

“What?”

“I maybe worse.”

“Did you mean—”

“I kept thinking that it did look like you asked me out on Friday and kept thinking that it did look **_really_** like a date this morning and now after you paid for all the things we ate and shopped the whole day and walked me home, I still thought that it did **_really really really_** look like a date.”

“Guess I’m worse.”

Jisoo cannot meet eyes with Jeonghan after having that long statement from the bottom of his heart until he feels a cold hand brushes his redden ear. Jeonghan brushes his messy hair from a cold spring breeze.

“Look like we are even.” Jeonghan smiles. “We will talk about it later. Now, it’s cold you should get in before you get sick.”

“Can we talk now? I’m not that weak.”

“Your legs are shaking.” His boss puts his hand back into his pocket. “Your hair is messy and I bet your cheeks are cold. I will feel really bad if you get sick, Jisoo.”

“Then, get in my house.”

He doesn’t sure what makes him blunt out like that. He’s shock and his boss’s equally shock with his words.

But he did not regret at all.

Jeonghan looks at his wristwatch. It’s getting later and later. He may have to call Seungcheol to pick him up.

“You can stay if you want. My mom always not come back until Monday.”

This is the first time Jisoo has invited someone to stay at his house after getting back to live here. It’s quite awkward but he will pull it off with a gentle smile.

“Only if you want to.”

Jeonghan contemplates his secretary’s offer. He feels relieve that they are here at this point after pining and daydreaming about it for quite sometimes. Well, he doesn’t sure about Jisoo but he does dream about it since he drove Jisoo home from his welcome party.

Or maybe well before that?

But it doesn’t matter.

What does matter is that he should accept this offer or not. Jisoo’s front door acts like a border line in his mind. If he accepts, that means he’s going to cross that thin line that holds and restrains him back from times to times, from everything that he wishes he had done.

He doesn’t sure whether Jisoo’s ready to cross it.

“Are you sure?”

“What do you mean about being ‘ ** _sure_** ’?” His secretary turns his sparkling eyes from the doorknob to him. Jisoo tilts his head with confusion.

“I cannot promise that you will not regret if I get into your house tonight.” He says what’s been in his mind instead of answering.

“It’s fine, Jeonghan.” Jisoo rarely called him by his name; but every time he does, it makes his heart bloom with delighted. It feels special. “I have no regret inviting you a couple of minute ago after all.”

“And I never will.”

His secretary smile gently at him, giving him an assurance that he always gives to Jisoo when the latter is confused, insecure or nervous. Jeonghan reflects the smile back.

“I will take that as a ‘Yes.’”

Jisoo opens the door and leads in. Jeonghan follows him within pause. He’s now inside of Jisoo’s house.

He already crossed that border line between a boss and a secretary.

He wishes Jisoo is ready too.


	10. ฺBae

Inside Jisoo’s house is warm and smells like fresh-baked cinnamon rolls.

Actually, it is the smell of fresh-baked cinnamon rolls.

Jisoo’s mom baked it yesterday night and now Jisoo’s reheating it to be a late-night snack for him. He is not hungry but it will be better to have something to taste while talking about feelings, won’t it?

Jeonghan’s not standing far from falling in love. He fell in love here and there between having a crush on that **_Jisoo_**. However, he fell only on the surface. His feelings were like a tip of an iceberg. He wasn’t falling hard, not even felt love with full of his heart.

But this time it’s _different_.

He falls with his feet still on the ground. He falls with a all his heart. He would like to not call it ‘falling’.

He would rather call it **_love_**.

It’s love.

That just happens in front of him.

That brings the best out of him.

That gives him strength and warmth to rely on.

That is cute and gentle.

That tries his best to not ruin the fresh-baked cinnamon rolls.

It’s Jisoo.

**_Hong Jisoo_**.

His one and only secretary.

“So, how should we start?” Jisoo puts down a plate full of cinnamon rolls on the coffee table in the living room. “Or can we just ignore the past and focus on the present?”

His secretary is blushing and that’s cute.

“Either is fine for me.” Jeonghan smiles. “Do you wanna talk? Or you just wanna listen what I wanna talk?”

“I choose the latter.”

“Ok.”

“Then, listen to me carefully.”

Jisoo just nods while reaching to his mom’s cinnamon roll.

“I moved here, in LA to run my dad business as you already knew. I just wanted to move far away from Jisoo, that _Jisoo_ as you already knew as well. But apart from that, I didn’t expect to see you, to meet you, to be your boss.”

Jeonghan smiles wryly. “I didn’t even know you have worked with my dad for 4 years. Even, working here with Seungcheol.”

“I didn’t tell anyone about it.” His secretary breaks from chewing the roll to assure him. “You know, me and Wonwoo didn’t end it in a decent way.”

“That’s what I felt sorry the most.”

Jisoo raises his eyebrows in confusion.

“I was the one who introduced you to Wonwoo, actually to my group of friends.”

“What—”

“I saw you in that magazine and you’re cute. But thing turned out completely opposite of what I had though. He liked you and you liked him.”

“Is that why you never showed up when I went out with your friends?” Jisoo asks with realization in his voice. “I though you didn’t like me or you wanted to spend time with that _Jisoo_.”

“Jisoo was the only one who knew this.”

“We ended up going out frequently during that winter break and things between us changed.”

“I see. But now, she’s married so can we just ignore her and continue with your story?”

Jeonghan laughs is full of affection. Jisoo with green eyes is still cute.

How can someone be this cute?

“There’s nothing much left with my story. I just wanna say sorry to let Wonwoo met you.”

“You don’t have to. We all should once got our heart broken, shouldn’t we?” The smile on Jisoo’s face and eyes lifts up his emotion and he can’t help but smile back. “To know what love looks like.”

His gaze is fixed on Jisoo’s not satisfied face (that’s still cute). Jeonghan uses his thumb to remove the icing on top of the rolls from the corner of Jisoo’s lip. His skin is soft. He wonders if his secretary’s lip is softer?

“Then, what does love look like?”

“What about you?”

Corner of his lip curves upward. “Close your eyes.”

Jisoo’s not that innocent to not know what will happen next. But he’ll not make it easy for his boss to get what he wants when he has to suffer and sink in his own blue for a month.

If he’s more good reading signs or if Jeonghan’s not this subtle, they may spend Valentines’ together.

Ok.

They’re even, as Jeonghan has said.

Jisoo doesn’t sure if he doesn’t take this opportunity, there will be another one passing by tonight.

So, he set his play-hard-to-get aside and close his eyes timidly.

He hears Jeonghan’s small laughs before feels his hot breath against his skin. The hand on his face from a moment ago still places firmly on his cheek. Jeonghan tilts his head to the certain angel, before he feels the softness of his lip touches his.

Jeonghan’s kiss feels like feather landing on his cherry lip. It feels surreal. Jeonghan doesn’t pull away at the moment; he places his lip softly on Jisoo’s lip like that until Jisoo loses count. However, Jeonghan doesn’t go further than that.

His boss pulls away but keeps their distance the same.

“Your lip is soft and sweet.”

“It’s because of cinnamon rolls.”

“Maybe you’re right.”

It’s so close.

So close that he can still feel the breath tickles his soft skin. So close that he afraid Jeonghan can hear his racing heart. So close that his focus on Jeonghan’s face is blur.

Too close for him to handle.

Jisoo steps back a little bit to give him a space to breath properly.

“Is that your answer?”

“Definitely.”

“What’s it?”

This playful side of Jisoo may be something Jeonghan never expected to see, or may be not expected to see in this situation.

The look on his boss’s fucking-handsome face is so cute and satisfying.

“It’s you, **_baby_**.”

The pet name is unexpected and it hits him with so much feelings that the beautiful butterflies in his heart start to fly. It’s a weird feeling that he almost forgot that he was once felt this way before.

However, this time it’s better.

Jeonghan’s lip curves in to a smug. “You like it?” It sounds like a statement more than a question.

“I just got perplexed.”

“You like it.”

This time it is a statement and Jisoo cannot object any further.

“I will call you ‘baby’ from now, then.” His boss smiles with satisfaction.

“Please don’t.” Jisoo protests.

“Did you protest because we are not a thing? If that is the case, I’m already asked you out.”

“It’s not like that.” He avoids the hot gaze from his hot boss that keep fixing on him. “It’s a little cringy.”

“Seeing your cheeks redden is worth the cringe.”

Yoon fucking-handsome Jeonghan, how dare you say something like that with small laughter while touching my cheek lovingly plus that hot gaze and that smug smile on your fucking-handsome face.

His heart flutters nth time today.

Maybe more than his whole life.

“I have a question.” Jisoo asks out of the blue. He wants his heart to stop racing. When Jeonghan nods, he takes it as a sign to go ahead. “Did you tell everyone to close your eyes?”

“No.” His boss answers firmly. “Not that I decided to kiss everyone I dated at the end of our first dated.”

“It’s nice to hear that you _like_ me enough to decide to kiss me at the end of our first date.”

“No.”

Jisoo looks at his boss in the eyes.

“I **_love_** you, baby.”

Jeonghan narrows down their gap. “And I will kiss you until you say you love me back.”

Wow.

This is the new side of Jeonghan he has never seen before. Jeonghan is his boss, is the next CEO of their office. But he rarely sees Jeonghan use command or demand something from his employees. He would rather ask for help, request or give out a suggestion.

Now, his boss is demanding something from him.

That’s cute.

Jisoo falls in love with this new side of him too.

“What if I don’t?”

“You’ll see.”

And the usual crook smile on his boss’s handsome face is the last thing that is clear until everything gets blur because of the closeness.

But he doesn’t mind.

Even though it gets harder, messier and wetter.

Jisoo wakes up on his bed upstairs. He has to blankly stare at the ceiling to recapture what happen yesterday. Starting from the morning he woke up and got dress, met Jeonghan, got coffee, walked down the street he remembered since childhood, lunch, dinner and that fresh-baked cinnamon rolls.

Oh.

Look like he left them there, on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

“Good morning.”

He turns his head to the source of coarse morning voice and then smiles. Yoon Jeonghan is sleeping next to him. His bed hair and coarse voice remind Jisoo of their time in Berlin.

“Good morning. How could you know I’m awake?” He gets the same smile back as an answer.

“You open your eyes.”

“But you are asleep?”

“I woke up an hour ago.”

Oh.

“Why don’t you wake me up?”

“It’s nice to see you sleep soundly.” Jeonghan sits up while speaking. “Are you hungry?”

“Not that much. Are you?”

“A little.”

“Coffee?”

“That would be better.” Jeonghan ruffles his black hair. It’s weird to see his boss sits on his bed sharing the same blanket with him and in his pajama.

Actually, it’s not that weird since he invited him in last night and even told him to stay.

They even kissed.

“Do you wanna try brewing your own coffee?”

“I’m afraid it may not drinkable.”

This is the first time he sees Jeonghan accepts that he is not that good in something. His boss always excels in everything and Jisoo doesn’t bias at all.

“I will make it for you then.” Jisoo stretches his arms before sitting up. “You can take a shower. It’ll be done in fifteen minutes.”

“What if I like it more than those of Starbucks?”

“Guess I will have a new promising job then.”

Jisoo almost gets out of the bed when he feels that Jeonghan’s silent. “What’s wro—”

“Do you still want to hand in that letter to me?”

Oh.

“I’ll not let anyone be your secretary.” Jisoo locks eyes with his boss. “Mark my word.”

“I’ll take it as a promise.”

“It **_is_** a promise, Jeonghan.”

“It’s nice hearing you say my name. I never though my name would be this sweet.”

Jisoo blushes lightly.

“Can you say you love me again? Like last night?”

“I love you, boss.”

Jisoo laughs happily when he sees his boss pouts. “What’s wrong? You’re my boss anyways.”

“Now, we’re in your bedroom. I’m not your boss.”

“Ok. I love you, baby.”

Jeonghan frowns. He then speaks with a warning voice, which is surprisingly hot. “You’re really something, Jisoo.”

“I love you so much.”

“It’s nice but still not what I want to hear in the first morning I woke up next to you.”

He’s already said _‘I love you’_ to Jeonghan four times in a minute and his one and only boss is still sulking at him on his bed with his bed hair and coarse voice in his pajamas while still looking hot than LA’s summer sunray.

Jisoo smiles to himself and walks back to his bed. He lowers his head and pecks at the sulking lip on his both boss and bae face.

“I love you, Jeonghan.”

The secretary smiles and his boss smiles back.

His one and only **_boss-to-bae_** , Yoon Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this is a sweet-ending fiction that heal your tiring day. Thank you for all the kudos, hits, comments and feedbacks through my twitter. Love you all. Hope everyone stay safe and healthy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. You can leave comments/kudos or even talk to me via twitter @ppxyoon.  
> Have a nice day everyone!


End file.
